


Pale Pink

by CountingStarks



Series: The Sweetest February [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Distance, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Love Letters, M/M, Prompt: flowers, Romance, The Sweetest February
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountingStarks/pseuds/CountingStarks
Summary: De pronto, parecía que una luz se había encendido justo en el cerebro de Seth. Sonrió orgulloso de su propia idea, sin despegar su mirada de Roman.—	¿Lo has hecho alguna vez con rosas? Y, no lo sé, tal vez cambiar los mensajes de WhatsApp por algo más a la antigua.El rostro, ahora iluminado con emoción, del samoano le dio todas las respuestas que necesitaba, arrancándole una fuerte carcajada.





	Pale Pink

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Continuamos con estas historias individuales. Quise repetir la pareja, porque justamente vi el evento del domingo, Elimination Chamber, y me fue imposible no pensar en ellos dos. En esta historia, son las prompts de Cartas y Flores. Espero que les guste. 
> 
> Kudos y comentarios siempre seran bien recibidos <3
> 
> Nota: Esta historia está ubicada antes y durante el evento Elimination Chambers del domingo 17/02.

El día del _Elimination Chamber_ estaba cerca. Casi tan cerca que podía olerlo. Roman llevaba un tiempo ya retirado, más que todo para descansar y poder dedicarse a su salud, sin embargo, no había dejado de estar al tanto de todo lo que ocurría dentro del _Universo._ Finn iba a competir en apenas dos días contra Bobby Lashley y Lio Rush en una pelea en desventaja por el título del Campeón Intercontinental, y aunque no estuviera en Texas, podía sentir la ansiedad recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Confiaba en las habilidades de Finn, por supuesto. Era un luchador excelente, el _Universo_ lo apoyaba de forma incondicional, y él también. Por eso se encontraba caminando por un centro comercial, buscando algo para regalarle. Necesitaba un detalle que dijera “No importa si ganas o pierdes, sé que lo que hagas, será asombroso. Te amo”, pero Roman no sabía con certeza _qué_ detalle seria ese.

Su celular vibró un par de veces dentro de la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba, por lo cual decidió revisarlo. Eran mensajes de Dean, preguntando qué haría esa noche. En vista de que su cerebro no le daba la idea que estaba buscando, lo intentó con su mejor amigo.

_**R.Reigns:** “Bueno, tengo esta noche libre, y varios capítulos de Breaking Bad que no he visto, ¿Quieres venir?”_

Dean solo tardó unos segundos en contestar.

_**Ambrose:** “Por supuesto. Yo llevaré la cena esta noche.”_

_**R.Reigns:** “Excelente. Hey, Dean, si quisieras regalarle algo a Seth, para desearle suerte en su próxima pelea, sin importar si gana o pierde, porque sabes que es excelente y hay muchas probabilidades de que gane, ¿Qué le regalarías?”_

Dean comenzó a escribir… y borrar. Y estuvo en eso por minutos que Roman sintió como una eternidad.

_**Ambrose:** “¿No crees que pueda ganar?”_

_**R.Reigns:** “Claro que sí. Sé que esos dos no tienen oportunidad… Al menos no en una batalla limpia. No sé con qué puedan salir.”_

_**Ambrose:** “Solo tienes que tener confianza. Finn es bueno en lo que hace. Aunque eso lo sabes mejor tú que yo.”_

Roman rodó los ojos. Y antes de contestar, Dean envió otro mensaje.

_**Ambrose:** “Sobre el regalo, deberías preguntarle a Seth. Casi siempre antes de algún evento importante pasamos la noche juntos, entrenamos, y pasamos tiempo juntos. Puede que él tenga una mejor idea.”_

_**R.Reigns:** “Entiendo. Hablaré con él entonces. Nos vemos esta noche.”_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Luego de haber pasado todo el día caminando por la ciudad, no había encontrado nada que pudiera regalarle a Finn. Estaba ansioso por hacerle un detalle especial, pero no sabía que podía regalarle. Dean estaba de camino ya, por lo cual se puso a limpiar y ordenar el departamento donde se estaba quedando.

El espacio era pequeño, pero acogedor. Sus días favoritos era cuando podía compartirlo con Finn, en lugar de una frívola habitación de hotel. Aunque la última vez el mayor le había sorprendido de forma agradable. El irlandés lo llenaba siempre de detalles, que aunque no eran cosas costosas, valían mucho más.

Se lanzó en el sofá, y le escribió un mensaje a Seth, para saber si tenía tiempo para una charla; al instante, una notificación:

**_Freakin’Rollins quiere tener una videollamada contigo, ¿Aceptar?_ **

— ¡Hey, Ro! Qué agradable volver a verte, ¿Cómo estás?

— Hola Seth. Mucho mejor, ¿Y tú? Has estado asombroso estos últimos días.

— Lo sé. Soy impresionante. Pero te extraño, mi amigo.

Aquello hizo que el corazón de Roman se derritiera un poco. Él también lo extrañaba, y como deseaba volver al ring. Pero necesitaba descansar un tiempo antes de volver.

— Yo también te extraño. Pero hoy viene Dean a pasar la noche, así que probablemente te extrañaré menos.

Seth se echó a reír, mientras se veía acomodándose en la cama del hotel.

— Si, algo me había comentado, ¿Breaking Bad, eh? ¿Por qué no Game of Thrones?

— Hacer eso sería traición. En esta Casa no hacemos eso.

— Cierto, ustedes dos son demasiado Stark… No le digas a Dean que dije eso. O no va a parar con su estupidez “Lannister” nunca.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, las carcajadas de ambos inundaron el departamento. Finn era un gran fanático de la serie y los libros, y Roman había aprendido a disfrutar de la serie con él. Por supuesto, juntos habían involucrado a Seth y Dean en sus noches de domingo. Pero Seth era demasiado Lannister, y había visto toda una temporada solo a espaldas de todos, y desde que lo supo, Dean no había dejado de molestarlo.

— Y hablando de esta casa… Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

Seth se quedó en silencio, indicándole al samoano que continuara.

— Si tuvieras que regalarle algo a Dean por una pelea importante, pero también porque lo amas muchísimo, ¿Qué le regalarías?

Ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio nuevamente. Seth y Finn eran buenos amigos, a pesar de los feudos del pasado. El tiempo que estuvieron juntos en rehabilitación, había servido de maravilla para todos. Porque saber que sus amigos y su pareja eran tan cercanos, como verdaderos amigos, colegas y compañeros, era una sensación que no tenía comparación.

— Veamos, ¿Le has hecho un regalo similar anteriormente?

— Si, una vez. Pero estaba más cerca. Fueron unos chocolates en aquella ocasión, y una nota de voz que le envíe por WhatsApp antes de aparecer por sorpresa en el backstage.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, y Roman sentía sus mejillas arder ante la mirada burlona de Seth. No estaba acostumbrado a vociferar tan alto que él era todo un romántico, y que su única competencia era, de hecho, Finn Bálor. Que ambos tuvieran esa naturaleza fue lo que hizo las cosas tan sencillas entre ambos. Habían tenido sus altas y bajas, pero siempre se las arreglaban para solucionarlo todo, a veces con sorpresas tan simples como el desayuno en la cama luego de una discusión en la noche anterior.

De pronto, parecía que una luz se había encendido justo en el cerebro de Seth. Sonrió orgulloso de su propia idea, sin despegar su mirada de Roman.

— ¿Lo has hecho alguna vez con rosas? Y, no lo sé, tal vez cambiar los mensajes de WhatsApp por algo más _a la antigua._

El rostro, ahora iluminado con emoción, del samoano le dio todas las respuestas que necesitaba, arrancándole una fuerte carcajada que abochornó más a Roman. Esa era una idea que no había considerado.

— ¿Cómo a la antigua?

— ¿Qué tan buena caligrafía tienes?

Aquella noche, Breaking Bad quedaría en segundo plano, y a Dean no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia.

* * *

— Ya estás por salir, ¿Estás listo?

— Siempre estoy listo. 

La sonrisa del irlandés le ilumino el rostro, mientras el técnico se retiraba de su camerino. Finn revisó el último mensaje de Roman, quien le deseaba buena suerte y colocaba muchos emojis de besos. Escribió rápidamente _“Soy irlandés. Nosotros inventamos la suerte ;)”_ y presionó enviar.

Dejó el teléfono, y salió a escena. El sonido del Universo apoyándolo le hacía sentir escalofríos en la espalda. No podía estar más agradecido con ellos por tanto apoyo, y esa noche, les daría un espectáculo memorable. Le quitaría el título a Bobby, y a su insufrible compañero le daría una buena lección.

Ambos entraron, y Finn estaba más que listo de pie en la esquina derecha. Había entrenado muy duro para esa noche durante días, había practicado sus movimientos, y estaba seguro de que el éxito seria suyo.

Pero al parecer, los otros dos también habían estado practicando. Lio era rápido, y no dejaba de moverse por todo el ring, dando patadas y golpes por doquier, y haciendo los relevos rápidamente con Bobby, quien aprovechaba cada momento que Finn estaba aturdido para golpearlo repetidas veces.

La pelea estaba tomando un curso que, para Finn, no era nada favorecedor. Tal vez su cuerpo estaba siendo magullado por los golpes de ambos, pero su orgullo estaba siendo herido, poco a poco, con la intensa emoción de Lio Rush.

Sin embargo, fue esa emoción la que le hizo cometer un error del que seguro se iba a arrepentir.

Hizo el relevo de forma arbitraria, golpeando la espalda de Bobby, quien giró el rostro anonadado ante tal osadía. El réferi lo sacó del ring, y no dejaba de darle órdenes al más pequeño, quien por supuesto las ignoraba.

 La oportunidad se le presentó en bandeja de plata, y no iba a desaprovecharla. Luego de un par de golpes, Lio había ido a parar a la esquina, y su rostro solo podía ser descrito con una sola palabra: Miedo. Tal vez no temía de Finn al cien por ciento, pero sí de las consecuencias de su estupidez.

Intentó golpearlo con una patada, pero no fue posible, ya que le tomó el pie y lo obligó a dar la vuelta. Intentaba hacer el relevo, pero Finn no iba a perder esta ocasión, por lo cual una vez dejó en el suelo del ring a Lio, Bobby entró al ring.

Finn dio un par de golpes, y mientras el más alto se retiraba, Finn aprovechó para sacarlo del ring. Lio intentó golpearlo por la espalda, pero el irlandés fue más ágil, y al final, los dos terminaron fuera. La adrenalina se le disparó con una intensidad casi paranormal, y saltó hacia ellos, cayendo sobre ambos. Rápidamente, se puso de pie, ignorando el dolor, y empujó a Lio dentro del cuadrilátero.

La cuenta de tres llegó tan rápido como esperaba, y ahora el _Universo_ lo veía como el nuevo Campeón Intercontinental.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lo que sucedió entre Lio y Bobby dejó de ser su asunto tan pronto como pisó el suelo del backstage. Los técnicos, e incluso otras superestrellas que estaban cerca, lo felicitaron por su triunfo. Finn respondió a todos solo con sonrisas amables y unas pocas palabras. Necesitaba hablar pronto con Roman.

Más que hablar, le encantaría tener el resto de la semana libre para poder celebrar su nuevo campeonato con él. Aunque por ahora, Facetime era una idea más que excelente.

Entró apresuradamente al camerino, tomó su celular, y vio todos los textos de Roman. Era algo que hacían cuando estaban lejos, ver las peleas y al mismo tiempo enviarse mensajes como si ellos fuesen los comentadores oficiales del combate.

 _“Muchas felicitaciones,_ pixie. _Espero que te guste la sorpresa.”_

¿Sorpresa? ¿Cuál sorpresa?

Antes de que Finn pudiera responder algo, escuchó unos toques en la puerta de su camerino, ¿Acaso Roman estaba ahí? Eso hizo que su cerebro segregara pronto más adrenalina, si era posible. Dejó el titulo sobre una de las sillas, y en dos zancadas ya estaba en la puerta.

Al abrirla, la visión que llegó de inmediato pareció detener el tiempo.

Un ramo de rosas, de un particular color rosado pálido estaba justo en frente de él, ocultando el rostro de quien las enviaba.

— ¿Finn Bálor, cierto?

— Si, ¿Acaso ya olvidaste el nombre de tu novio?

La persona detrás del ramo lo movió un poco, dejando ver a alguien que definitivamente no era Roman.

— Lamento decepcionarlo, señor.

Finn intentó que la sonrisa no se borrara de su rostro.

— No, yo lo siento. Pensaba que era alguien más.

— Puedo imaginarlo, ¿Me permite pasar?

— Por supuesto, adelante.

El chico pasó, y dejó el enorme ramo en una mesita. Le pasó una tabla de madera con una hoja para que el irlandés la firmara como recibida, y luego de la respectiva selfie con un fan, el repartidor se despidió.

— Oh, casi lo olvido. Aquí tiene.

De su chaqueta, se sacó un sobre que tenía escrito el nombre de Finn en él. Se despidieron y volvió a quedar solo dentro del camerino. No tardó mucho en sentarse en el sofá para poder descansar y poder leer tranquilo la carta que ahora tenía en sus manos.

Estaba escrita totalmente a mano, y sabía de sobra que era la letra de Roman, algo tosca, y se le dificultaba entender unas pocas palabras a simple vista, pero su corazón se aceleraba enormemente.

“Querido Finn.

Estoy escribiendo esta carta por múltiples razones. Pero la más importante de todas, es porque te amo demasiado. Y lo único más grande que este amor, es lo mucho que te extraño. Felicitaciones por tu título Intercontinental, _mi_ campeón. Esta noche por desgracia no puedo estar tan cerca como quisiera, y es por ello que te escribo esta carta, en lugar de enviarla por e-mail. No tengo más que decir, que disfrutes esas rosas, y tu noche de victoria. Ya pronto podremos tener nuestra propia celebración como quisiera.

Siempre tuyo, Roman.”

Finn sentía las mejillas arder, hasta sus orejas. Aunque era una carta corta, sabía que cada palabra estaba llena de sentimiento. Era algo tan real como las rosas que ahora adornaban la mesita de su camerino.

Tomó su teléfono rápidamente para tomarle una foto a sus rosas y a la carta. Tenía al mejor novio que podía pedir. Y hablando del mismo…

**_TeddyReigns quiere tener una videollamada contigo, ¿Aceptar?_ **

— Ningún título me hace tan feliz como estar contigo, ¿Sabías eso?

— Bonita manera de decir “Hola”. Me gusta.

La sonrisa de Finn iluminó por completo la mirada de Roman. Jamás pensó que estar enamorado podría sentirse _tan_ bien.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero hayan disfrutado tanto de leerlo, como yo lo hice al escribirlo. Un fuerte abrazo.


End file.
